1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of connectors connected associated with a printed circuit board, particularly to a pair of connectors firmly located at opposite sides with respect to the printed circuit board and one of the connectors has board locks fixed to the printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors are used popularly for interconnection between two electrical devices which may be mother boards, hard disk drivers or the like. The interconnection configurations of the connectors and the electrical devices may be different according to respective structural requirements of electrical systems. When a first connector is mounted on a printed circuit board, a second connector may be added on the first connector if only the two connectors are matingly adapted to each other. However, this kind of connection is not strong and stable enough, therefore this connection is apt to be loosened during transportation.
It is requisite to provide a new connector assembly which can guarantee stable interconnection between the connectors and the printed circuit board during transportation.